Compression is a technique with which some information is represented in a format that is shorter (e.g., less number of characters or bytes) than the original information with minimal or no loss of information.
In the context of wireless communications, header compression is sometimes used to compress the number of bytes required to represent a header being transmitted over an airlink, e.g., between a mobile node and a base station. While known header compression techniques are useful in compressing headers, there remains a need for additional and/or improved data compression techniques.
In particular, there is a need for methods and apparatus which can be used to compress messages and/or information communicated between one or more devices. The messages may be in accordance with, e.g., a protocol. Given that many protocols, e.g., mobile IP protocols, require the communication of multiple messages, often between the same devices, over a period of time, it would be desirable if improved methods and apparatus for reducing the amount of resources required to communicate such messages and/or message information could be developed. While improved message compression techniques are desirable, it would be desirable if there were at least some improved message compression techniques which could be applied to mobile communications signaling where messages often go over an airlink where communications resources tend to be constrained and/or expensive.